My Dark Angel and His Audience with the Stars
by Birdie's Trinidad
Summary: As the Dark Lord holds audience with the stars, he had little hope for an answer. The stars, on the other hand, had an answer for him whether he wanted it or not. This is my first fanfiction so please take it easy on me lol. I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters used in this story


I watch him from afar as he gazes at the stars. What could that man be thinking about? He stares up at those stars with such concentration and determination as though it holds are the world's answers. This is the look reserved from a particularly complex problem. This look usually leads to nothing good for the side of the light. He will never realize the answer lies within me.

I dream of saving him from all of darkness he is trapped within. I watch as the Dark Lord paces in the grass of the oceans edge, I wonder if he may fall in. The wind has long chilled and mist surrounds him from the sighs of his frustration. He has no idea that he has held my heart since the moment I met him as a child. I can see the lost soul within and I plan to save it.

I don't wish to lose him again simple because he insists on a pointless desire to take over the world. It makes me wonder what in the world he feels he needs to prove. He suddenly pauses and speaks to the stars, "Is this really what I want?" No answer was forthcoming from the brightly shining balls of fire and that only seemed to agitate my dark angel more. He resumes him pacing with a new level of aggression.

Stomping and huffing he moves back and forth before the lake. He screams, "I AM LORD VOLDOMORT! I DO NOT LOVE!"

I feel my heart break and sink as I struggle to breath. I hear him whisper, "What am I supposed to do?" Who isn't he supposed to love? As I sit and reflect on all of the perfect moments we have shared, I hear a startled "FUCK!" and look up to see the lakes once flawless surface rippling. I calm my heart upon realizing I wasn't caught spying, only to panic anew when I don't see him break the surface.

Leaving from behind the safety of my overgrown tree, I run towards the edge and into the icy water. I struggle as I begin slipping but very quickly learn that it is all in vain. I flop into the water in the most undignified manner but that is the least of my problems. I start fishing and moving through the water looking for my dark angel. I begin to panic as my beloved has not resurfaced as all.

The current is strong and is starting to push in a very unpleasant manner. I dive and try to see but it is dark and murky. Note to self: never let our love wonder at three in the morning again. Finally my hands touch fabric and I know I have him. I pull him close and to the surface hoping that I can make it to shore safely.

The icy water breaks and I begin to shake, starting to believe we may not make it out of this. I use my stubbornness to keep me going, pulling and swimming in my heavy robes. I refuse to die this way. I pull my love up over the edge and up the hill, hoping to Merlin that I can fix his injuries. I touch his cold motionless face and panic. HE CAN'T DIE, NOT NOW! NOT WITHOUT KNOWING!

I pull out my wand and cast the strongest warming, drying and cushioning charms I recall around us. After pumping the water from his lungs, I gather him into my arms and hold him close. I watch intently as the blue gives way to marble white and his eyelashes give a small flutter. He is mumbling so I lean closer to try to understand. "…." With just one word, my heart soars to the heavens never to return to earth even though I know this may be a figment of my imagination. I have to force my face to remain passive as I stare down at his beautiful face.

He slowly opens his eyes and for a moment the world stops as ruby meets black. We just sit and gaze at each other shaking in the cold. I start to wonder if my angel's in shock for he is still not speaking. He's just lying there and looking at me with the same expression he had for the stars. I snap away from the power of his gaze and realize we must move. Even with the spells it is far too cold.

I slowly lower him from my lap as if he is made of the most fragile glass and struggle to stand. I wonder if I can apparate from here. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and turn my head to be my love struggling to stand. I catch him before he falls and held him close to me even though he's much taller than me. I pause for a moment to realize, with him almost falling, our eyes are level and locked into another staring contest.

"Severus," He whispers while still managing to sound passive and unfazed. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in a shaky huff. "It seems the stars have answered me after all."

End


End file.
